te cuidare desde mi cielo
by green day forever
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido, es lo mas doloroso que puede pasarle a un ser humano, pero siempre hay una esperanza, que esa persona tan especial que se fue, te cuidara desde su cielo.


"_**Te cuidare desde mi cielo"**_

La muerte de un ser querido, es lo mas doloroso que puede pasarle a un ser humano, pero siempre hay una esperanza, que esa persona tan especial que se fue, te cuidara desde su cielo.

**NOTA: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia, la cual fue inspirada en la canción "desde mi cielo" de Mago de oz espero que les guste .**

**Edward POV**

Eran los peores momentos de mi vida, nunca me imagine que esto podía pasarnos, estábamos en la sala de espera del hospital, todos estábamos totalmente destrozados. Bella tenia la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras silenciosas lagrimas corrian por su rostro.

Llevábamos en esta angustia 6 meses desde que mi pequeña hija Reneesme, fue diagnosticada con leucemia, era horriblemente doloroso ver a mi hija de 8 años tan enferma, entre tantos tubos y aparatos, Bella estaba inconsolable, y yo no podía echarme a llorar como quisiera en estos momentos, yo debía ser el a poyo de mi esposa en estos momentos, no podía desmoronarme, al contrario tenia que ser el fuerte en esta situación, pero simplemente no podía.

-Edward, Bella, pasen a ver a Nessie – dijo mi padre afortunadamente mi padre la estaba atendiendo, pero en ese momento su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, lo que me puso sumamente nervioso, además su mirada me lo decía todo, mi nenita se estaba apunto de irse.

Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie para pasar a la habitación de mi bebe, ella estaba igual o mas nerviosa que yo, muchos decían que el dolor de una madre al ver enfermo a su hijo es mayor, pero en ese momento yo me sentía destruido. Entramos y ahí estaba mi pequeña princesa.

-hola mami, hola papi- dijo con su vocecita débil.

-hola mi bebe, como te sientes hoy- le pregunto Bella que estaba luchando por no llorar en esos momentos.

-bien mami, ahora estoy bien- le dijo mi bebe, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-que bueno, mi princesa, estas muy hermosa hoy- le dije tratando de sonar entusiasta.

-los quiero mucho papis- dijo mi niña con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero no llores hija ya veras que pronto estarás bien- dijo Bella llorando

-no mami, yo ya no estaré bien- dijo Nessie con un semblante de paz.

-no digas eso princesa-le dije- pronto estarás bien, iremos a tomar un helado los tres en el parque, veremos las películas de las princesas los tres juntos en casa, pero veras que no te pasara nada- le dije a mi hija, tratando de que no se oyera la desesperación en mi voz .

-los amo papás, los cuidare mucho- dijo mi niña mientras cerraba sus hermosos orbes cafes , y las maquinas a las que estaba conectada empezaron a sonar de una manera horrible.

-¡NESSIE, HIJA NO!- gritaba Bella desesperada, mientras mi padre y otros doctores entraban a la habitación.

-¡salgan rápido de la habitación tenemos que estabilizarla! ¡Edward llévate a Bella de aquí!- grito mi padre claramente nervioso.

Abrace a Bella mientras trataba de sacarla del cuarto de Nessie, ella seguía gritando, y yo no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado, tenia mucho miedo, sentía que mi corazón se rompía cada vez que Bella llamaba a nuestra hija.

Fueron unos minutos horribles, Alice lloraba con Esme mientras se abrazaban, Emmett estaba consolando a Rose, y Jasper tenia el rostro metido entre sus manos, todos estábamos llorando por mi bebe, entonces salió mi padre, con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas, y dijo lo que termino matándonos a todos por dentro

-lo siento, no pudimos salvarla- dijo mientras esas lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.- Nessie se fue.- dijo eso y se echo a llorar como todos

-¡no puede ser! ¡Dime que no es cierto, mi bebe no!- Bella no paraba de llorar y gritar después de decir esas palabras.

Yo no sabia que hacer me sentía morir, mi princesa se había ido, mi bebe había muerto. A esas alturas yo no pude más y me puse a sollozar como cuando era niño, Bella se aferraba a mi camisa mientras ahogaba sus gritos en mi pecho.

Todos estábamos destrozados, mi niña, mi princesa nos había dejado, sentí que una parte de mi murió en cuanto mi padre pronuncio esas palabras, "no pudimos salvarla" esas palabras que cambiaron mi mundo en cuestión de segundos, esas tres palabras destrozaron a mi familia dejándoles un hueco imposible de llenar.

-Emmett, lleva a tu madre y a las chicas a casa, - dijo mi papá con voz rota.

-¡no. No me iré del lado de mi bebe!- dijo Bella decidida mientras lloraba a mares.

-por favor Bella, aun tenemos que arreglar cosas aquí, vayan a casa a descansar.-le dijo mi padre tratando de que desistiera de su decisión de quedarse.

-por favor amor, ve con mi hermano, tienes que estar fuerte,- trate de convencerla, para que fuera a casa mientras ella negaba con la cabeza,- vamos amor, hazlo por mi, yo aun tengo que arreglar cosas aquí.

.parece que lo que le dije la convenció, y se fue con mi hermano mayor.

-vuelvo en un rato- dijo con los ojos llorosos mi hermano, nunca lo había visto a si, el siempre había sido una persona bromista, y risueño, pero ahora estaba con los ojos llorosos y anegados en lagrimas.- lo siento tanto hermanito- me dijo esto mientras me daba unas palmadas en mi espalda como señal de apoyo hacia a mi.

En cuanto mi esposa se alejo, yo no pude más, y me derrumbe sobre una de las sillas de hospital y llore como nunca la había hecho, después sentí como mi padre me abrazaba tratándome de darme apoyo.

-hijo, lo siento tanto, no tiene ni idea de cómo me duele verte a si.

-papá, se fue mi nena se fue.- le dije mientras seguí llorando.

-Ed, ella ya esta en un lugar mejor, ya no sufre, por esa enfermedad- dijo Jasper tratando de hacerme sentir mejor,

-es que no tienes una idea de lo que duele, me esta matando,- les dije a mi padre y a mi cuñado.

-lo se Ed, pero tienes que ser fuerte, por Bella, además estoy seguro que a Ness no le hubiera gustado ver a sus padres a si.- dijo Jasper, tratando de darme animos.

-vamos hijo, tenemos cosas que arreglar.

La tarde fue horriblemente larga, estuvimos haciendo papeleo, mi padre realizo los documentos que se tenían que hacer. Según esos papeles decían que Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan había fallecido a las 13:00 horas por causa de esa enfermedad que torturo a mi princesa durante 6 largos y dolorosos meses.

En fin terminamos de hacer todos los tramites y volvimos a casa, durante el camino Jasper iba conduciendo y mi padre iba conmigo atrás , mientras me abrazaba y decía frases de aliento, yo solo me abrazaba a el mientras lloraba, era el único momento en que me podía, permitir unos momentos de debilidad, ya que sabia que Bella estaba igual de mal que yo, debía de apoyarla, pero a veces eran tan difícil tratar de suprimir el dolor, tratar de hacerme el fuerte para darle apoyo a mi esposa, cuando a mi también me daban ganas de ponerme a llorar, definitivamente eso de tratar de ser una persona fuerte ante esta situación es una de las cosas mas difíciles que eh hecho.

Llagamos a casa y en la sala estaban, mis hermanos, Rose, y mi madre, los cuatro estaban llorando, sabia que mis hermanos y Rose amaban a mi niña. Rose era la tía consentidora y como la segunda madre de Nessie, Alice y Emmett, eran los tíos consentidores y cómplices en las travesuras de mi nena, y mi mamá era la abuela mas tiierna del mundo con ella y mi Ness la adoraba.

Todos y cada uno de mis familiares estaban igual de consumidos por la tristeza, pero me percate de que faltaba mi esposa y entonces pregunte.

-¿Dónde este Bella?- mi voz sonó algo rota.

-en cuanto llegamos subió a su habitación, no ah salido de ahí- contesto mi hermano con voz apagada.

-subire a verla.

-hijo, sabes que estamos contigo para lo que necesites- dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

-si, lo se, y no sabes como se los agradezco- le dije mientras mi ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas.

Subi las escaleras y me dirigí a nuestra habitación, tenia miedo, no sabia como estaba mi Bella y, eso me ponía nervioso, toque la puerta.

-pase- contesto después de mi llamado, su voz se escuchaba desolada, a si que entre y ahí estaba, sentada en el borde de la cama, con el retrato que estaba en nuestra mesa de noche, en la foto se podía observa a, nosotros tres abrazados, mientras cargaba a Nessie, los tres estábamos sonriendo, era una foto hermosa.

-Edward, ¿por que tuvo que pasarnos esto?- dijo mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas.

.-no lo se amor, enserio no lo comprendo- dije mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con mi mano.

-¿por que ella?, era tan pequeña, no tenia que morir aun.- pregunto mientras lloraba a mares.

Esas preguntas que ella me hacia, eran insolubles, incomprensibles, simple y sencillamente no tenia respuesta, por mas que lucháramos por encontrarles sentido o una respuesta nunca la encontraríamos.

Me partía el alma verla así, y mas aun sabiendo que yo quería llorar tanto como ella, su dolor, combinado con mi dolor eran inaguantables.

-amor tenemos que ser fuertes, ella no querría vernos así,- dije las mismas palabras que me dijo Jasper en el hospital, tratando de yo mismo encontrarles sentido.

-es que no puedo, ella se fue,- contesto ella, no pude decirle nada mas, solamente la abrace, y le dije cuanto la amaba, ¿Qué mas podría decirle?.

Nos quedamos abrazados mientras ambos llorábamos la perdida de nuestra pequeña hija.

Las horas pasaron, los tramites funerarios aun no se completaban y decidimos que era hora de llamar a mis suegros, sabia que la noticia les dolería mucho, pero esra necesario decirlo, Bella estaba aun dormida, en parte me alegraba, por lo menos era una buena acción para escapar un momento de la realidad.

Estaba por llamarlos pero sabía que no podía hacerlos solo, asi que llame a mi padre y decidimos que los llamaríamos desde su estudio, para hacer la conversación un poco mas personal.

-¿Estas listo hijo?- pregunto.

-no, pero tenemos que hacerlo, gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos tan difíciles papá.- le agradecía que estuviera a mi lado, el me recordaba, con esa paz que emanaba de el, que debía ser fuerte por las personas que amaba.

Marque el numero con un miedo terrible, tenia un vacio en mi estomago, el telefino timbro un par de veces y después contestaron.

_-buenas tardes, residencia Swan ¿quien habla?_

Dios esto iba ser aun mas difícil, Renne contesto, sabia que la noticia iba a ser un gran golpe para ella.

-habla Edward.

-_Edward, ¿sabes algo de Nessie? ¿Cómo esta? _

Sentí que en cualquier momento me iba a poner a llorar a si que era mejor apresurar las cosas.

-René ¿esta Charlie contigo?- era mejor que estuviera mi suegro con ella, por lo menos el era mas fuerte que ella para decir la noticia.

_-si hijo, esta en casa._

Algo en su voz me decía que sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

-llámalo por favor y pon el alta voz.- conteste bastante nervioso.

Espere unos minutos en la línea hasta que se escucho que ponían el alta voz.

._dinos Edward, como esta mi nieta. _

La voz de Charlie sonaba nerviosa.

-verán, no se como decir esto, Nessie,- mi voz se quebró al decir su nombre – Ella…

Ya no puede continuar, una cosa era saber que ya no estaba, y otra muy diferente tener que decirlo, simplemente no podía decir aquello que me estaba matando por dentro. Me puse a sollozar con el teléfono en la mano.

-_¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿ que paso con mi nieta? ¡Contesta!_

Decía Charlie desesperado, sus gritos me hacían sentir peor, mi padre tmo el teléfono y respiro hondo para dar le noticia que estoy seguro los destruiría.

-Charlie, para mi es my difícil decir esto, Nessie, ella falleció en la tarde, no pudimos salvarla. – dijo mi padre con voz quebrada. Mientras en el teléfono se escuchaban los gritos de Renne y los sollozos de Charlie.

_-¡no! ¿¡Dios como paso!? ¡no puede estar muerta, ella no!_

Charlie gritaba por el teléfono.

Ese palabras que mi padre dijo mientras estaba al teléfono, me golpearon como una enorme bola de demolición, "Ella falleció" hasta ahora no la había tomado el sentido completamente, ella había muerto, esas palabras estaban taladrándome la cabeza, mientras mi conciencia decía.

"_Se ah ido, ella murió"_

Esas palabras se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza, mi princesa, mi hija se había ido. "MUERTA" mi bebe estaba muerta. Ya no lo soporte mas, cai de rodillas mientras lloraba, por que mi ángel se había ido, para siempre.

-Charlie tengo que dejarte, es necesario que vengan. Traten de estar tranquilos, nos vemos luego- mi padre estaba desesperado por terminar la llamada, supongo que quería ver como estaba.

-hijo, tranquilo, se que te duele, pero debes de estar bien, tu esposa, y toda la familia te necesita.

-papá, no puedo, mi niña se fue, ¿que voy a hacer sin mi princesa?, se fue, ella se fue.

-hijo, no sabes lo que duele verte así, no se que hubiera hecho si alguno de tus hermanos o tu se hubiera ido, no se como hubiera reaccionado. Lo único que se es que tu podrás con esto, hijo, confió plenamente en ti, se que eres un hombre fuerte y apoyaras a tu esposa.- dijo mientras lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro- hijo Nessie, no hubiera querido ver a su papi a si.

-no sabes lo difícil que es esto, mi niña se fue.-

El me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo lloraba, en otras circunstancias se me hubiera hecho infantil la escena, pero ahora necesitaba el apoyo de mi padre, de aquel hombre, que siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir.

El velorio fue muy doloroso, ver a mi bebe en esa caja color blanca, verla ahí era lo mas doloroso, parecía que dormía, solo que no estaba ese rubor en sus mejillas que tanto la carcterizaba, estaba ahí , inmóvil pero hermosa.

En las esquinas del féretro estaban lo chicos de la reserva quileute, Seth, Paul, Embry y Quil,, mientras que en medio de las esquinas de adelante estaba el pequeño, Jacob Black que era el mejor amigo de Nessie, estaba ahí parado, con una rosa blanca mientras lloraba.

Bella me abrazaba mientras lloraba en silencio, sabia que estaba sufriendo igual o mas que yo.

Llego el momento de darle sepultura, nos encaminamos al cementerio de Forks, el cielo también le lloraba a mi princesa, la ceremonia fue emotiva, el señor Weber que era el ministro de la iglesia dijo palabras hermosas para despedir a mi bebe.

Bella estaba destrozada ambos estábamos arrodilladlos mientras el féretro bajaba, fue horrible.

El epitafio decía "Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Hermosa hija, adorada nieta, querida sobrina, nunca te olvidaremos." Fuiste un hermoso ángel, que tuvo que regresar a su verdadero hogar.

Ver eso me puso muy triste, aunque había algo de realidad en esa parte del epitafio, ella era un ángel que tuvo que regresar a su hogar.

Nada fue igual después de que mi niña se fuera Bella estaba muy triste pero intentaba disfrazarlo, por eso la amaba tanto, ella siempre tan fuerte, pero a pesar de eso, no dejaba entrar a nadie al cuarto de Nessie, pero fuera de eso, estaba noemal, y eso me preocupaba aun mas de que si estuviera llorando todo el tiempo.

Yo aun tenia en mi mente la cara de mi niña en su ataúd, lo se es masoquista pensar en eso, pero no lo podía evitar, en el hospital me dieron un mes de vacaciones, creo que también ayudo que mi padre fuera el director del hospital.

En las noches Bella dormía muy intranquila, al parecer tenia pesadillas y a veces despertaba gritando, yo a veces esperaba a que se durmiera y entraba al cuarto de mi hija. Solo lloraba en silencio abrazado de su oso de felpa.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de la muerte de mi bebe, como todas las noches espere a que mi amada Bella se durmiera y fui al cuarto de mi princesa todo estaba tal y como lo dejo Nessie el dia que fue internada en el hospital, y yo no quería mover nada de su lugar.

Hice lo mismo de todas las noches, dormi en el cuarto de mi hija, después paso algo extraño, no estoy seguro de que haya sido solo un sueño, pero sirvió para llevarle paz a mi alma.

Sentí que una mano pequeña limpiaba mis lagrimas, y ahí estaba ella. Con sus hermosos rizos cobrizos y sus expresivos ohjos color chocolate, me estaba viendo fijamente y yo no podía moverme de la emoción tal vez

-_no llores papi, fue mejor asi._ –dijo con su dulce voz.

-no sabes cuento te extraño, mi niña, nos haces tanta falta.

-_pero era mi hora de partir, me hubiera gustado darte mas besos de lo que te di, decirte cuanto te quería._

Yo lloraba no lo podía creer mi bebe estaba ahí.

-_no me gusta que lloren, vine solo a despedirme de ustedes, ya era hora de que partiera a un lugar mejor. Hay tantas cosas que nunca dije cuando vivía, ustedes son todo lo que amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí._

-te extraño, peqeuña.

-_lo se papi pero es tiempo de seguir adelante._

-te amo mi niña

-_yo también papá._

Después de eso escuche como mi esposa sollozaba, me apresure a verla y estaba sentada en la cama llorando.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunte.

-ella ah estado aquí, mi bebe me hablo.- entonces no fue un sueño como tal, eso me lleno de la mas pura alegría.

- lo se amor, ella también me hablo.- ambos llorábamos de felicidad esa experiencia nunca la olvidaríamos.

Pasaron los meses y la muerte de mi bebe se aprendió a superar, mi esposa dejo de nuevo que entráramos al cuarto de Nessie, y poco a poco la herida de su muerte cicatrizaba.

A los 8 meses de la muerte de Nessie nos enteramos que seriamos padres de nuevo, fue uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida.

Ahora Bella tenia 7 meses de embarazo, y estábamos mas que contentos por que sabíamos que Nessie nos cuidaría desde su cielo.

Fin

_**Por favor digan que les pareció, esta historia se me ocurrió hace algunos meses ya que se cumplía un año mas de la muerte de un ser querido muy importante para mi, y yo sigo teniendo la esperanza de que el me esta cuidando desde el cielo.**_

_**Acepto comentarios y criticas constructivas ;)**_


End file.
